


Lovesick

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [37]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin, Sick Character, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Harry takes care of a sweet sick Eggsy!





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Worked on this with the amazing SnotPrince (Art credit!!) on Ig/Tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST THIS ART THANK YOU!!**

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=141uuxs)

“Holy fuck it’s cold…” Eggsy breathed heavily with arms clenched tightly to his chest. His lip quivering profusely as his body shake more with each second that pass; the white billows of his breath dissipating before his eyes, replaced with new clouds serving as brisk reminders of how cold it really was. 

Saying it was ‘cold’ was sort of a understatement though, and Eggsy knew that. It was cold and then some, and the rain was not helping one bit. Okay, maybe Eggsy should have just waited for Harry to call or text rather than storming off to his flat in the middle of the night during a rainstorm… but he missed him. Far more than he should granted, but he did… so here he was, drenched, dripping and waiting almost patiently for his return. 

“Eggsy, I did try telling you Harry wouldn’t be back tonight… You’re going to get sick if you keep waiting out there.” Roxy reminded him though the phone he had pressed tightly against the ear he couldn’t even feel anymore. 

He leaned his head back against the wall he sat, his leg jiggling restlessly with eyes closed as he bit back the feeling creeping like needles under his skin. Eggsy let out a long overly dramatic sigh, pursing his lips in utter defeat while wiping at his dripping nose with a wet sleeve. 

“Yeah, alright… I’m goi—“ but just as he was standing a cab pulled up the long thin road towards Harry’s flat; the bright lights shining through the thick drops of rain blinding him where he stood as a stupid smile spread ear to ear, teeth chattering away like music. “Gotta go, Rox.” 

Roxy attempted to say goodbye, but he had already hung up before her last syllable could be heard. Eggsy sniffled, stuffed his hands into his pockets with a sheepish smile set and stood ready to greet him. 

“Eggsy, what in heavens…” Harry asked curiously as he stepped closer opening his umbrella; his pace quickening when he realized just how soaking Eggsy truly was. “Oh, my dear boy…”

Harry stepped up the stoop covering Eggsy from the large drops as quickly as he could. It wasn’t like that umbrella did much good to be honest— they were about to step inside, but he couldn’t let one more drop touch that perfect head. With his free hand he rubbed the length of Eggsy’s arm softly, pulling him closer in attempts to warm him, but of course it failed miserably. 

“Why on earth are you here so late?” Harry suppressed the smile he felt creeping as he looked down to meet Eggsy’s eyes. 

The way the light from the porch shined on his face was almost angelic and so bloody beautiful; his eyes were open and inviting, his longer hair was matted and tossed lazily to the side. Harry could tell at one point it probably looked quite nice, but god knows how long ago that was… Judging by the clatter of his teeth, and the severity of his sniffle it had been some time. 

But Eggsy looked perfect all the same, as he always did. Harry slid his hand to his chin with a smile, tracing the sharp features of his jawline with the pad of his thumb. Just as he was about to kiss him, Eggsy sneezed right into his chest. 

Eggsy opened his eyes wide in utter mortification as he tossed his pale fingers over his trembling lips. “Oh f-fuck, Harry… Think I got sick already? Ain’t it s’posed t’take longer than that?” 

Harry only smiled though pulling Eggsy closer as he stepped towards the door, unlocking it quickly while Eggsy’s teeth chattered away at his side. “Get out of those straight away,” he called over his shoulder as he walked through the door and into the other room. 

Eggsy of course followed orders at once, and did so with a smile slipping between each click of his teeth. When Harry returned moments later he had a large fluffy blanket in one hand, a deep red robe and pair of slippers in the other. Eggsy was tossing his clothes into a sloppy pile at the side when Harry stepped closer, placing the robe around him, then the blanket to follow; once again rubbing his arms softly as Eggsy slipped his feet into the slippers.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=8y54oz)

“You are terribly silly you know that, Eggsy?” Harry whispered removing the boys hat then pressing his lips to his forehead with eyes closed, breathing him in like a breath of fresh air. He smelled like pine needles and fresh rain and instantly Harry felt right at home. He could feel Eggsy’s body shaking tirelessly between his grip as he pulled him closer, pressing his chin atop his matted head of hair as if he could never be closer to him. 

“Yeah, I heard that bef-f-ore.” Eggsy smiled looking up at him as he shiver fiercely between each word. 

“Come on then, let’s get you into bed shall we?” Harry dipped down swopping Eggsy into his arms like he weighed nothing at all. 

Eggsy closed his eyes and leaned deeply into Harry’s shoulder as he carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once he’d fully tucked Eggsy into bed it was clear the damage had already been done. Eggsy’s lips were a light purple, and his under-eyes were a much darker brown. That and he still couldn’t warm up even with the mountain of blankets Harry had supplied. 

“Harry… I-I’m fine, yeah? Jus cold s’all.” Eggsy peeked the top of his head out of the bed with a huge smile, most definitely NOT feeling okay as Harry ran out of the room and down the stairs with haste.

Eggsy knew right away that he’d fallen ill. That familiar sickly feeling swam under his skin in waves, and even though it was his own fault he also knew Harry would blame himself. 

He could hear Harry downstairs doing god knows what as his eyes traced the walls of his bedroom. There weren’t as many butterflies as Eggsy would have thought, but the room was sophisticated and clean just like its owner was. He sunk deeper into the bed as Harry’s footsteps grew louder, when he came into view he had a large tray almost overflowing with items. 

Soups, juices, vitamins, a heating pad, some tea, a thermometer… and countless other things that Eggsy stopped noticing as the man he adored stepped closer. 

“I figure since it’s my fault you’re like this, the least I could do is take care of you.” Harry stepped to the side of the bed, setting the tray on the end table. 

He grabbed the thermometer, turned towards Eggsy and told him to open wide. Eggsy smiled cheekily, raising a brow as he pursed his lips and offered a wink before complying. Harry returned that playful yet affectionate gaze, resting his hand to the back of Eggsy’s head lightly. A moment later he leaned forward, their foreheads meeting at the center. 

Harry could feel the warmth of his skin against his own, and knew Eggsy was sick before that little red bar did. Eggsy sniffled again, confirming his suspicions further as his brows lowered like a puppy. 

Eggsy moved the thermometer side to side between his teeth as innocently as he could. “Can I have a kiss?” he asked blinking slow and sweetly. 

“Let’s get you better first, darling.” Harry kissed his cheek softly instead, holding his lips there a few moments before removing and placing the thermometer to the side. He picked up the steaming bowl of chicken noodle and spooned out a bite. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wgul5l)

Eggsy smiled wide after a momentary pout, only slightly peeved he didn’t get his way. He propped himself up further, that grin showing the admiration and pure happiness he felt in full. He was maybe even enjoying this a bit too much now that he thought about it, but could tell by the look Harry sported that there was nothing he’d rather be doing. 

But still, he had to say something, right? 

“You don’t gotta do all this, Harry…” Eggsy didn’t take the spoonful of soup, but instead watched as Harry tilted his head lowering it back to the bowl as he continued. “It’s my fault, innit? Rox even told me you wasn’t gonna be here, but I went anyway.”

“Eggsy… You should know by now that I am not the type of man to do something I don’t want to. I’m doing this because I choose it, because you deserve it, and because I love you.”

Eggsy had been looking to his hands that twiddled almost guilty at his chest, but immediately at the word ‘love’ he shot his eyes to Harry’s. Harry had already been looking at him already though and was sporting the most loving gaze Eggsy’d ever seen, with a smile poking the corners of his lips just barely. 

Eggsy blinked back his surprise as best he could, which to be clear wasn’t very convincing. His jaw hung slightly open for a moment before he sniffled once more, a small cough slipping. 

“What?” his reply was lined skeptically as if he couldn’t ever imagine someone like Harry actually falling for someone like… well him. 

“Are you going to make me say it again, dear?” Harry asked setting the bowl to the side. He placed both hands on either side of Eggsy’s reddened cheeks, eyes dancing between his lips and eyes patiently. When Eggsy didn’t reply, he sighed lightly knowing that of course he’d need some convincing. “You are quite honestly the best part of my life, Eggsy. I am very ardently in love with you.”

That was by far the most satisfactory response that Harry could have offered, and Eggsy didn’t care one bit that he was sick as a dog, hair still nearly dripping with a nose as red as a rose. He didn’t care because Harry had just told him he loved him, and god damn it he was going to kiss him.

So he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, nearly jumping from the covers and into his lap. Eggsy was only a few inches from Harry’s lips with their noses pressed tip to tip. “You don’t honestly think you can say somethin’ like that and NOT kiss me do you?”

“I suspect not…” Harry whispered leaning closer. It may not have been ideal, but he knew that a moment like this called for a kiss. And even though he feared he’d regret the decision to kiss a sick person—no matter how cute they looked— he did so.

When their lips parted they lingered momentarily with eyes closed, taking the moment in fully. Both almost desperately trying to remember every single thing… every little word, and all the moments in between, even the imperfect ones. 

Eggsy curled into a ball in Harry’s lap, shoved the covers over them both and through a yawn finally replied. “Love ya too, Harry.”

“Good. But, honestly Eggsy… don’t ever ask me to do that again.” Harry tilted his head, running his fingers though Eggsy’s damp hair softly. “You are cute granted… but you are not that cute.” he lied playfully, smiling as he felt Eggsy protest in his lap.

“An you say you love me…” he scoffed poking Harry softly in the sides, pushing more into the hand that massaged his scalp lovingly.

“To the moon and back.”


End file.
